


Jeruk Mandarin

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabbletober, Ficlet, M/M, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Jeruk Mandarin?”Atsumu merasa menyesal sudah bertanya. Sungguh, Atsumu benar-benar menyesal sudah bertanya.(Untuk Drabbletober Day 2: Petnames)





	Jeruk Mandarin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: dialog menggunakan bahasa tidak baku, topik pembicaraan menjurus, Miya Twins (mereka dapat tempat sendiri di warning)
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! selalu jadi punyanya Furudate Haruichi-sensei~

 

Miya Atsumu sudah mengenal Osamu sejak—yah, sejak lahir, tentu saja. Mereka kembar, ingat? Dengan Atsumu yang lahir lima menit lebih awal, lalu Osamu menyusul kemudian. Enambelas tahun dilalui bersama penuh warna; terkadang bertengkar, terkadang rukun, terkadang Osamu yang jadi korban, terkadang Atsumu yang jadi kambing hitam…

 

Karena itulah, Atsumu merasa sudah mengenal adik kembarnya itu luar-dalam. Merasa jadi kata kuncinya, karena… yah…

 

**.**

 

Atsumu bersumpah awalnya ia hanya iseng belaka.

 

**.**

 

“Jeruk Mandarin?”

 

Osamu menoleh. Alisnya bertautan saat mendapati ponselnya berada di tangan sang Kakak, entah sejak kapan. “Atsumu, gak usah rese’ ngecek hp orang,” gerutunya sambil berusaha merebut ponselnya kembali. Atsumu menghindar dengan mudah, pandangan masih tertuju pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan kontak entah siapa dengan jeruk mandarin sebagai foto kontaknya. “Jeruk Mandarin ini siapa, Samu? Bukan anak sekolah kita ‘kan?”

 

“Emang bukan anak Inarizaki—balikin hp-ku, Tsumu—“

 

Atsumu mundur tiga langkah saat tangan Osamu mencoba meraih smartphone di tangannya. “ _Chat_ terakhir jam sepuluh— _what_ , sepuluh menit yang lalu—“ Atsumu menunduk; Osamu gagal menarik kerah kaus yang kembarannya pakai. “—ngomongin soal… hah. Dia main voli juga?”

 

Osamu berdecak. “Atsumu, balikin.”

 

“Dia nanya soal teknik _blocking_ … _Receiving_ … Obrolan kalian soal voli semua _why_ —“

 

“Atsumu.”

 

“Pfft! Dia gak sadar lagi kamu deketin? Makhluk macam apa yang enggak peka lagi di-PDKT-in ama cowok idola sekolah?”

 

Osamu menggeram, kali ini sukses merebut ponselnya kembali dari tangan Atsumu yang sedang tertawa laknat. Menertawakan kesialan Osamu yang masih belum sukses menggaet si ‘Jeruk Mandarin’ ini tentunya. Mengabaikan Atsumu yang masih terpingkal di lantai, Osamu mendengus seraya mengecek sampai sejauh mana _chat_ -nya dengan si ‘Jeruk Mandarin’ sudah dibaca Atsumu. Belum sampai awal, ternyata. Dalam hati, Osamu berterima kasih pada entitas apapun yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya kali ini.

 

“Di sekolah banyak penggemar tapi gak sukses PDKT ama gebetan—skenario klise _shojo manga_ macam apa ini—“

 

Satu lemparan bantal sofa mendarat tepat di muka. Dengan penuh sayang, dari Osamu yang tak terima kehidupan romansanya disebut seperti skenario klise _shojo manga_. Masih menggumam kesal, ia melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya—setidaknya, begitulah niatnya sampai ia merasakan sepasang tangan menggenggam pergelangan kakinya.

 

Untungnya ia tidak ikut jatuh.

 

Di lantai, Atsumu—dalam poisi telungkup—mendangakkan kepala. Cengiran jahil masih menghiasi wajahnya. “Gak bakalan kubiarin pergi sampai kamu ngasih tau soal si Jeruk Mandarin gebetanmu.”

 

Ekspresi Osamu berubah jadi tidak enak dilihat. Sama persis seperti saat Atsumu mengisyaratkan akan meniru teknik kombo aneh dari Karasuno dulu. “Emang mau apa kalau udah tau?”

 

“Yaah, kali aja bisa buat siap-siap ketemu calon adik ipar—“

 

“Atsumu stop.”

 

“—kenapa harus jeruk mandarin, ngomong-omong? Kenapa bukan bolu mandarin? Atau malah puding?” Atsumu bertanya tanpa henti, tangan masih memegangi pergelangan kaki si Adik kembar. “Kamu lebih suka puding ketimbang jeruk mandarin, kan? Apa gara-gara si Jeruk Mandarin ini belakangan beli jeruk mandarin terus? Eh, Samu, jawab dong, kepo ini—“

 

“Kalau kujawab, kakiku bakal dilepas? Gak bakal nanya yang aneh-aneh lagi?” Raut wajah Osamu masih belum berubah. Ponselnya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, lumayan jauh dari jangkauan tangan Atsumu.

 

Atsumu mengangguk semangat.

 

“Aku bakal nyesel udah ngomong gini, tapi—janji gak bakal ngasih tau siapa-siapa?”

 

“ _Pinky swear_!” Atsumu melepaskan kaki kanan Osamu, tangan kanannya diulurkan. Empat jari tertekuk, hanya jari kelingking yang dibiarkan tegak.

 

Osamu menghela napas panjang. Ia membungkukkan badan, mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Atsumu, lalu memberikan jawabannya: “Kontaknya kukasih nama ‘Jeruk Mandarin’, Karena—pertama, dia emang beneran mirip jeruk mandarin pas ngelawan kita dulu.”

 

_Hm?_

 

“Kedua,” Osamu berhenti sejenak, lidahnya bergerak menjilat bibir cepat. Wajah Atsumu berubah horor saat merasakan hawa-hawa predator menguar dari balik punggung Osamu. Belum lagi senyumnya itu— _oh Dewa roh macam apa yang nempel ke Osamu sampai dia jadi begini balikin adikku yang dulu tolong_ —“Kayak jeruk mandarin, dia kelewat mencolok sampai aku pingin tau dia rasanya gimana. Gimana mukanya pas dia ‘kukupas’, gimana reaksinya pas dia kugigit, bakal gimana dia kalau kutelan…”

 

Atsumu merasa menyesal sudah bertanya. Sungguh, Atsumu benar-benar menyesal sudah bertanya.

 

Senyuman predatorial Osamu melebar. Tidak sampai menampakkan gigi, tetapi cukup untuk membuat bulu roma Atsumu merinding.

 

“Dan ngomong-omong, serius masih belum tau si ‘Jeruk Mandarin’ itu siapa?”

 

Gelengan kaku.

 

Kedua alis Osamu terangkat. “Yakin gak tau?”

 

Anggukan, sama kakunya dengan yang sebelumnya.

 

Osamu geleng-geleng prihatin. “Yakin gak ingat sama temennya si ‘Tobio-kun’?”

 

Jantung Atsumu serasa berhenti berdetak.

 

_What. The. Fuck._

 

Begitu ingatan tentang sosok berambut oranye dan berpakaian serba oranye yang tingkahnya pecicilan dan tidak bisa ditebak kembali ke permukaan, cengkeraman tangan Atsumu di pergelangan kaki Osamu mengerat. Saking kuatnya, Osamu sampai mengerutkan dahi—baik karena cengkeraman Atsumu maupun volume suaranya saat ia berteriak, “JANGAN NODAI SHOYO-KUN, NANTI AKU GAK DIRESTUI MAMA GAGAK BUAT DAPETIN TOBIO-KUN!”

 

“Atsumu lepas—“

 

“ _NOPE_. _NOOOPE_. _HELL NO_. GAK BAKAL KUBIARIN. BAKAL KULINDUNGI SI JERUK MANDARIN, BIAR POIN PLUSKU NAMBAH DI MATA MAMA GAGAK—“

 

“ATSUMU LEPASIN—“

 

“GAK! GAK BAKAL KUBIARIN KAMU MAKAN SI JERUK MANDARIN! _HELL NOOO_ —”

 

**.**

 

(katakan saja _fic_ ini berakhir dengan Atsumu yang mendadak protektif terhadap seorang Hinata Shoyo, hingga menimbulkan kebingungan baik di pihak Inarizaki maupun Karasuno. Berbagai pertanyaan pun bermunculan: apakah Atsumu mulai geser preferensi dari ‘Tobio-kun’-nya ke si gagak chibi? Apakah pandangan Mama Sugawara terhadap si (kembar) rubah yang mengincar anak(-anak)-nya berubah? Apakah membaik? Atau malah makin buruk?

 

…yah, biarkanlah hal itu tetap jadi rahasia…)

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir baca (lagi)~


End file.
